


terrible first time

by KyrieFortune



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: And consequent reaction of Akane, Description of what the Dominator does, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Shinya finds a place to smoke but it doesn't go as planned





	

**Author's Note:**

> 7 out of 15  
> comments?

All he wanted to do was to smoke a cigarette in peace without the heavy rain lighting his cigarette off. The only place Shinya had found was a small patch next to a dirty wall in a backalley conveniently covered by a plate of metal, on which the rain rumbled and tapped with a headache-provoking noise, but of course, after seeing the Dominator in action for the first time, the newbie had to find herself a place where to hide herself in a place no one would have looked for and empty her stomach of its contents. It was a common reaction, he found himself nauseated the first time he saw a gal with a high Psycho-Pass burst out in a high-pressure mist of her own blood, but at least he had the care to resist until he arrived home to puke.  
«Get used to it, kid» was his cold comment as he put the cigarette between his lips, lit it and took the first exilarating pull of smoke. However, despite his attitude, he helped Akane keep her head in place and avoid getting her shoes and uniform stained, even if at that point she was just gagging and throwing out her digestive acid. Once she was done, shaking and slightly sobbing but still in one piece, he handed her a tissue without a word, just nudging it in front of her face. There was still a fundamental grace in how she took the piece of fabric and wiped the remaining vomit off her chin, she was definitely a strange one, she was like an open naive book, and yet she was a mystery to him, and something told him she was going to stay a mystery for a long while.  
«I'm fine» she uttered, walking away under the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I should write about this series more often


End file.
